InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: COMPLETE! InuYasha is a vampire who is looking for blood to survive. But one night on his hunt he finds a 15 year old teenager named Kagome. Will he make her his next victim, or will he fall in love? INUKAG, MIRSAN, SESSRIN
1. The Girl Who Looks Like Another

**Inu-Yasha: A Vampire Legacy**

****   
  
Kohaku: Another fic by me! My second Inu-Yasha story so please be nice. It's alot more intense then the first one.

Sakura: Tell me about it. Inu-Yasha is a vampire! What else could happen???

Kohaku: Well, there's the f- hey you're just trying to make me tell the story!!!

Sakura: Aww, dammit, it didn't work

Summary: Inu-Yasha is a vampire who is looking for blood to survive. But one night on his hunt he finds a 15 year old teenager named Kagome. Will he make her his next victim, or will he fall in love?

Kohaku: Sounds kinda chessy but the story's good 'cause everyone from the feudal era except Kaede is a vampire! Kaede won't be in the fic! Also, the shrine for the well Inu-Yasha comes out of is not at Kagome's house!Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: The girl that looks like another girl

Inu-Yasha, a deadly vampire seeking it's prey, wearing a red kimono and red pants, with vampire fangs and wings, just came out into a world without demons and vampires (they still live in the feudal era, that's where all vampires and demons live here). There were buildings as high as the sky (damn paradox brothers got me into rhyming…) and everything else.

He ran down a crosswalk, since it was the middle of the night and no one was noticing him at the present time. He came across an old house and noticed a light on in one of the rooms. He jumped up on the ledge of the house and looked inside the window.

A young girl with long black hair was doing her homework. She wore a green t-shirt and a blue mini-skirt. Inu-Yasha eyed her curiously.

"She looks like Kikyo…but that can't be. Kikyo exists in the other era. Why does she look so much like Kikyo?"Inu-Yasha wondered aloud.

The girl got up and stretched. She then put the chair back in towards the desk and closed her books. Inu-Yasha heard her yell, "Mom, I'm going to bed now!" and seconds later he heard a woman's voice call "Ok, goodnight, Kagome!"

"'Night, sis!"a boy's voice hollered as well after their mother's. 'So, the girl's Kagome, hum? I'll have to go back to the Feudal Era and talk about this with the others."

He was about to leave when he turned back and watched the girl sleep. He slowly stepped inside the room where she slept and crept over to her. He looked at her peacful face. 'Why does she look so much like Kikyo? The woman who died?'

Inu-Yasha's stomach growled faintly. 'Maybe I can use this girl, and she will become a vampire like the rest of us… she could be useful. If she looks like Kikyo, maybe she possesses the shikon no tama,'he thought dully, still looking at Kagome's neck.

He then decided ah what the hell with it, and drank some of her blood, then leaving. Not knowing that Kagome's little brother Sota, saw the whole thing.

The only thing Inu-Yasha left behind, was a scar on Kagome's neck...

Kohaku: Wow, that was good, I must say!

Sakura: Now let the reviewers be the judge of that.

Kohaku: What are you implying?

Sakura: Nothing. It's just the reviewer's job to say it's good, not yours.

Kohaku: Right, I knew that :) Oh and just to let you know, Inu-Yasha and Kagome DON'T know each other.

Sakura: I think they new that if Sota was watching Inu-Yasha bite Kagome's neck.

Kohaku: -.O Oh yeah… right. Well, please review!!!!


	2. The Lives Of The Vampires

Inu-Yasha: A Vampire Legacy  
  
Kohaku: Hi!!! Chapter 2 is here finally! I can't believe people actually reviewed this after 2 days of waiting. Wow.  
  
Sakura: Miracles do happen.  
  
Kohaku: HEY!! Anyway, I know something for a fact: Wishes do come true!! Wanna know why? Well, I started school on Tuesday, and I had no idea who my homeroom teacher was going to be. There were two options: Mrs. Harvey or Mr.MacKay. I really wanted Mr.MacKay because he's really nice, and on Tuesday, Mr.MacKay was our homeroom teacher!! WISHES DO COME TRUE!!!!!  
  
Sakura: O.o; I am going to my happy place now.  
  
Kohaku: You do that....  
  
Bakura: Oh, great, it's my time to be a muse?  
  
Kohaku: You should know that I only give that job to the people I really love, Baku.  
  
Bakura: Sakura, take me with you to your happy place!!! SOLITUDE AND DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura & Kohaku: o.0 N E ways.....  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this every fuckin' time I write a chapter??? I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA. DO YOU HEAR ME??? I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA!!!! HELLO, I AM NOT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!! IF YOU WANT HER, I SUGGEST YOU LOOK UP JAPAN!!!!!  
  
Sakura: o.o; Someone is getting sick of doing disclaimers...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting The Vampires  
  
Inu-Yasha made his way towards the well again, this time going back home to the Feudal Era to his friends. Miroku was a monk, who was recently turned into a vampire. Sango? A demon exterminator. Shippo was a fox demon but now he is a fox demon vampire, which to say, Shippo says he likes even better. Koga used to be a wolf-demon, leader of a wolf-demon tribe up in the mountains with his other fellow wolves, but the same fate happened to him: he turned into a vampire. So, dispite their differences, most of them have become friends. And I mean MOST of them. Inu-Yasha and Koga, all they do is fight. You see, Inu-Yasha WAS a half-breed demon, but someone who he is unaware of, bit him in his sleep, (just like he did to Kagome), and now he sucks other people's blood to survive. Miroku, well, let us just say his greatest point is in fake fortune telling. He uses it on the girl vampires (everyone was a vampire in the Feudal Era) to make an 'honest living'. Sango had a younger brother, Kohaku, but he is somewhere that she doesn't know of just now. They were both badly wounded during a fight with a demon, and Kohaku died.... but Sango stayed alive to avenge her kin. Now, she wanders the world with Inu-Yasha and his friends looking for her long lost brother. Shippo used to live in the moutaints also with his parents, but the wolf-demon tribe moved in on their terrritory and then the thunder brothers killed Shippo's father. He is now on a search with Inu-Yasha to collect the missing 'shikon no tama' shards in order to avenge his father.  
  
Kikyo, the girl that Inu-Yasha was talking about, used to be a priestess, but suffered the same fate as Inu-Yasha and his friends, by becoming a vampire as well and joining them in their quest for survival. Most of the vampires denied in joining their quest and decided to stay home, back in the villages where they belonged. It seemed everywhere they went there were no humans, but vampires that looked like the humans that once lived there instead.  
  
Anyway, that night, it was Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Koga who were at the hotspring, waiting for Inu-Yasha's return with blood. They couldn't cross over into the other human world, because they were not powerful enough. So Inu-Yasha just told them to wait for him until he came back with some blood and maybe a jewel shard.  
  
Minutes later, Inu-Yasha returned with a bottle of red-liquid. The others ran up to him. "Inu-Yasha, what took you so long?"Shippo whined. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"We were all hungry, you!"Koga exclaimed, running past him.  
  
"Koga, watch it! You could have really hurt him! And besides, leave him alone, he's just a kid!"Sango exclaimed, catching Shippo once he fell.  
  
"Who did you retrieve the blood from, Inu-Yasha? It looks thick,"Miroku asked, looking at the bottle in Inu-Yasha's hands. Inu-Yasha was in kind of a shock, he was still not over how that woman he saw looked so much like Kikyo.  
  
"Someone named 'Kagome.' But there was something strange about her,"Inu-Ysaha replied.  
  
"Strange? In what way?"Koga asked.  
  
"Well, you guys remember Kikyo, right?"Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
The others nodded and he continued. "Well, the thing is, she looked like Kikyo! And I mean EXACTLY like Kikyo. The resemblence was remarkable!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you sure? You could have just been seeing a vision or something. Maybe you need your eyes examined...."Miroku started.  
  
"MY EYES DO NOT NEED EXAMINATION, MONK!!!"Inu-Yasha picked Miroku up and tossed him into the water of the hotspring.  
  
"Well, that solves that,"Inu-Yasha said, passing little bottles to everyone with extra blood and keeping a small one and the large bottle of it for himself.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, someone else might want that, you're not going to drink it all, are you?"Sango asked.  
  
"No, I am only saving it for tomorrow. You know I can't be taking trips to that strange world every single day.... night, you know!"Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Where exactly are we going to stay tonight?"Miroku asked, getting out of the hotspring.  
  
"We could go up to the wolf-den..... wolf/vampire-den....."Koga suggested. The others nodded, but Inu-Yasha inwardly groaned. He didn't want to spend the night in Koga's hang out, he had too much on his mind all ready! Like the girl who looked like Kikyo.....  
  
An hour later, they made it to the wolf/vampire-den, where Koga's followers were staying. When they noticed Koga, the wolves/vampires, and the others had all ran over to him.  
  
"Koga, you're back!"they shouted, more running over to greet Koga. "Who are the others, Koga?"  
  
"My 'friends'...but they are staying here tonight, so don't eat them!"Koga warned everyone with giving them a strong, and long, death glare. The others froze.  
  
"Uh....... sure thing, Koga!"they all ran for their lives from Koga's death stare.  
  
"Wow..... you handled them amazingly, Koga, I must say,"Sango said in awe.  
  
"Well, they are my tribe, aren't they?"Koga asked bitterly.  
  
"Uh.... yeah, right....."Sango said, still unsure if she should say anything more to Koga. In the end, she decided it wasn't a good idea. The rest of the night was in silence. Inu-Yasha was asleep, leaning against a wall of the den, Shippo was asleep in Sango's arms, Miroku was also sleeping, but his head was leaning against Sango. Koga went out with his wolf/vampire friends for the night to party.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome woke up with a start after Inu-Yasha just left. She touched her neck, which was aching bad. She gasped when she felt a mark on it. She got up and turned a light on, and looked in the mirror. There was a vampire mark on her neck.  
  
"But vampires..... don't exist, right?"Kagome thought aloud. "How could I have a vampire mark, then.......?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Somewhere in the Feudal Era, a young priestess was leaning against a tree, sleeping. She was also a vampire, but she was dead. She was brought back to life by an evil vampire named Naraku, to kill Inu-Yasha. Her name, was Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo was leaning against the tree. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at all the stars that shone in the emmensing darkness. She sighed slowly.  
  
"I wonder what star Inu-Yasha sleeps under tonight?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
ischa666: Arigato. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please continue to review! And as thanks for being the FIRST reviewer, here! - passes over Shippo & Sesshoumaru plushie - If you wish to have another one please just tell me! :) Oh Sesshoumaru stop being such a downer....  
  
Rika Chan604: Thank you and for being my second reviewer, here! - hands over Inu-Yasha & Koga plushie - I'm sure you don't want a Miroku plushie, do you? :) I don't either.  
  
Okay, some rants down here! Don't read 'em, you don't have to!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay, first off, since school started, my updates WON'T be weekly, like you have known from time to time in the Summer, since I wasn't allowed on in the weeks unless it was a holiday, and really, we never had many week holidays. Second, I may not be allowed on weekends due to bad test result, or something else. I HATE SCHOOL. Okay, enough of that.  
  
If you would like MORE than 6 stories to read, go to my other account "Kohaku The Dragon Goddess" for at least 15 or more stories.... I am going to delete some, but if you want to read one, tell me the specific one in a SIGNED review and I shall e-mail you it..... as long as your review is in your account you don't have to give me your email in the review, but otherwise, give me your e-mail in a review. Thank you. My email is on my bio.  
  
I ONLY DO THIS TO MAKE MY STORY LONGER...... well, the document anyway - sweet drop - I do hope you still read authoress' notes.......... or else I'm writing these for nothing..... and if you say in a review 'yep, you are writing these for nothing,' then I know you read them! :)  
  
Well, enough of my rambling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - points at purple button - REVIEW PLEASE!!! Constructive Criticism is also muchly appreciated. 


	3. If The Girl Isn't Gone

Inu-Yasha: A Vampire Legacy

Kohaku: Hello, there. Oh, my little brother is back!

Malik: Hi! -waves-

Kohaku: Anyway, thank you to Seida02 for reviewing. Sorry I didn't post your reply on chapter 2, I didn't notice you reviewed until I posted it. -.-; Sorry. I'll check next time. Don't sue me!!!!!!!! -sob-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Sorry about my mood spell the other night, it was around 1 in the morning, after all… all I own is all of the Inu-Yasha episodes on homemade tapes and an Inu-Yasha manga I borrowed from Haruko. Well, technically I don't own it but you get the point!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3: If The Girl Isn't Gone

Kagome was startled by the vampire mark on her neck. She believed vampires weren't real. But if they weren't, how could she have one on her neck? Did one bite her in her sleep?

She looked at the clock. 4 a.m. She sighed, but then heard her bedroom door creak.

"What is it, Sota?"Kagome asked, looking at the door where her little brother was hiding.

"K-Kagome, I-I saw the v-vampire,"Sota explained slowly.

"You d-did? What did he look like, Sota?"Kagome asked, walking over to her little brother, smiling.

"He had white/silver hair… golden eyes… he was wearing a red kimono and red pants. He had wings and he had fangs and dog-like ears kind of. Uh, Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"I hate to say it, sis, but, you have fangs."

"WHAT?!"she yelled. She went to look in a mirror, and could not believe what she saw. When she showed her teeth, she saw fangs, a whole lot of them too. Then she felt pain in her back. She went back to sit on the bed when Mrs. Higurashi came into her room.

"What is with the screaming? What's wrong, Kagome?"her mother asked."Mom, sis was attacked by a vampire."

"Oh, don't be silly Sota, vampires aren't real."

"We can prove it! She has fangs!"Sota exclaimed, rushing over to Kagome, who was now rubbing her back in pain.

"This had better not be one of your pranks on your sister, Sota,"Mrs. Higurashi eyed her son.

"No, he is serious, mom! Look!"Kagome showed her fangs. Mrs. Higurashi looked at them for a minute, and was shocked.

"These ARE real, Kagome. But… how?"

"I remember along time ago about a legend of vampires in another Era that you could only get to from here by passing through a hidden well. Mom, do you know of any wells around here?"

Mrs. Higurashi thought for a minute. "Yes, there is one about 1 km away from here. But, Kagome, dear, you're not seriously thinking of — ""Thanks, mom! Bye!"Kagome grabbed a few things and raced out of the house."But Kagome, dear, it's 4 a.m!" But Kagome was all ready gone. Her mother sighed and turned to Sota. "You didn't get bitten, did you, Sota?"Sota giggled. "No! I am perfectly normal!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had gotten a few things from her room all ready. Her schoolbooks, just incase, some clothes, food, and other things. She put them in a big yellow napsack and got on her bike, and started riding.

While she was riding, she was thinking about how Sota described the vampire who had bitten her… she wondered if he was cute. How did he even get to her house in the first place? Was he strong enough to cross through the well? Was she strong enough?

About a few minutes later, she made it to the well her mother was talking about. It was a really old fashioned well, it kind of looked like it went back at least a few hundred years ago. She looked down inside it, and saw a whole bunch of bones from animals or demons or vampires or whatnot.

"Wow… creepy."

She climbed into the well, but tripped and fell in on her back.

"Ow… my back…"suddenly a bright flash of light appeared for a minute, then disappeared. She got out of the well, and realised that she was now in the Feudal Era.

She walked along in the woods, looking at the scenery. It certainly was green. She looked up into a mountain, and could have sworn she heard voices.

"MIROKU, YOU MONK, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!!"

Kagome sweatdropped. Someone was angry. She didn't think she should go up there. But it was all ready too late, for the wolf-demon Koga had all ready saw her and ran down the mountain to meet her.

"Wow, you are the first human I have seen in a long time,"Koga greeted her."What do you mean? This world is totally filled with vampires?"Kagome asked."Yeah. Once one person turned into a vampire by an evil one, they had to suck other people's blood to survive, didn't they? So then they became vampires and had to suck other human's blood… and the chain goes on… so recently we found your world. Alot of humans. But you are the first one I have actually had any contact with for a long time.""Wow. That's really amazing. My name is Kagome Higurashi, you?""My name is Koga. I used to be a wolf-demon before someone bit me and I became a vampire also. I have some friends up at the mountain. We are staying at my place. Wanna stay with us? I can tell you are new here."

"Yeah, sure. Ok."

"Great! Get on, Kagome!"Koga made it so that Kagome could get on Koga's back without falling and made his way up the mountain, with of course, Kagome screeching.

"Would you stop screeching for two minutes?! Or at least not in my ear?!"Koga yelled. Sooner or later they made it and they were at the top of the mountain. Kagome got off him in an instant, and got her breath. She looked around. Vampires. Vampires were staring at her with wide eyes. Geez, it's like they have never seen a human being before… She looked around some more, and finally found the one that Sota described that was biting her in her sleep. She started walking over to him.

Sango and Miroku watched in amazement.

"They, know each other?"Miroku asked.

"It seems like the girl knows Inu-Yasha."

"Too true…"

Kagome stopped walking when she reached Inu-Yasha. She held out her hand. Inu-Yasha shook it with his own.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"I am Inu-Yasha. I remember you. You were the one I…"

"Yeah, my little brother told me what you looked like, so that is how I found out who you were. Why did you look shocked when you saw me?"

"Huh? Oh, it was because you look an awful lot like someone I used to know, that's all.""Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Anytime you feel like explaining. Anytime at all now,"Sango cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh- she was the one I saw tonight, if you get me,"Inu-Yasha explained as Sango, Miroku and Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, I met her down the moutain just a few minutes ago,"Koga explained to them.

"Wait, how did you get passed the hidden well? Only my friend Kikyo and I are able to cross it."

"Oh… uh… I don't know. Don't ask me, I'm not good with these kind of things! I get nervous!"

Inu-Yasha smirked. Seconds later, Miroku was by her side, holding her hand.

"Oh, young maiden, will you do me the honor and bear my child?" Everyone but Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Kagome fell over.

"And why would I do that?"

"Get off her!"Inu-Yasha siezed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from Miroku. Sooner then they thought, Kagome was in Inu-Yasha's arms, blushing mad."Is it me? Or does Kagome have…"Sango and Koga looked at one another. "Naw!""Yeah, and besides, who would have feelings for mutt-face over here?"Koga asked, slapping a hand on Inu-Yasha's back.

"DAMN YOU WOLF DEMON!"Inu-Yasha yelled. He threw Koga away from him and he landed at the bottom of the mountain.

"Ow… that had to hurt…"Kagome stated, looking down the edge of the mountain where Koga fell.

"Aww, he gets used to it every now and then! It happens once or twice every week!"Shippo exclaimed.

"Really?"Kagome asked, shocked. "He doesn't have any broken ribs or bones yet?"

The others laughed. "Nope."

"Oh… okay… well, I guess that is a good sign, right?"

"Well, if he has no broken bones, then I say do it more often!"Hikkaku, one of Koga's tribe members chimes in

The others laughed as Koga raced back up the mountain, panting. "Guys, you won't believe what I just saw!"

"What is it, Koga?"Inu-Yasha asked, getting Tetsusaiga out, ready for battle.

"Come down here and see!"Koga exclaimed, running over to Kagome so she could come down too. Kagome got on his back, and Koga went down the moutain at full speed. Kagome still screamed.

"Would you stop screaming?!""Sorry! I'm- not- used- to- this!"she screamed as they reached the bottom of the moutain. Koga let Kagome get off him and then Sango and Miroku on Kirara, their demon cat (Is Kirara a kitsune?) and Inu-Yasha came down the mountain as well. Kagome thought she sensed jealousy coming towards her and Koga from Inu-Yasha, but she brushed the thought off.

"Now what?"Inu-Yasha asked.

"This way!"Koga exclaimed, leading the others to where he was.

What they saw, made them all gasp in shock. But Kagome didn't get the picture. The girl that was leaning against the tree had unusal long black hair, her eyes were closed, she had a white shirt and blue pants or whatever on. Inu-Yasha stared at her wide eyed."K-Kikyo…"

Kikyo's eyes shot open wide and she looked at Inu-Yasha in shock and disbelief.

"K-K-Kikyo…"

"What's the bid idea?"Kagome whispered to Miroku.

"You'll see soon,"Miroku explained to Kagome, who nodded.

Kikyo looked at Inu-Yasha with sad eyes, then at Kagome, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo. Her gaze drifted back to Kagome though. Something shocked her about the girl.

"Why is it you look like me, girl?"Kikyo asked.

Kagome started stuttering. "I- well- I- uh…"

"She doesn't have to answer to you!"Miroku exclaimed, taking Inu-Yasha's sentence.

"Doesn't she now? I asked a question, so someone answer me! Or I will send the girl to hell!"Kagome started to get scared. Inu-Yasha growled at Kikyo. Koga put a hand on Kagome's shoulder to calm her down a bit, but it didn't do that much help, because she was as nervous as hell. She looked over at Sango, who was getting her boomerang out, ready to tear Kikyo to shreds. Kirara was growling and Shippo was hiding behind Miroku.

"We don't know, dammit!"Koga exclaimed. "All right?!"

Kikyo looked at all of them. She smirked. "If you don't find out why in 5 days, then to hell the woman goes."

She then disappeared, leaving the others in a state of shock and disbelief. Who brought Kikyo back in the first place? How were they going to figure out why Kagome looked like Kikyo without Kaede's help, since she was dead now also?

Kagome instantly broke down into tears and fell to the ground shaking furiously.

"Kagome…"Inu-Yasha started.Koga helped Kagome onto his back and they raced up the mountain, Kagome crying the whole way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku: Wow, that is the longest chapter I have EVER written! I'm proud of me!Malik: -giggles-  
  
Kohaku: Well, please continue to review! 


	4. The Many Legends Of Grampa Higurashi

Inu-Yasha: A Vampire Legacy  
  
Hello there! I got a new name all ready after changing it to Kirara Hiraikotsu. I know, I liked the name because they are two of Sango's things: her boomerang and her cat demon friend Kirara (pronounced- Kilala) in anime but since the Japanese talk so fast I have no idea what Kirara's name is pronounced in that language. How do I know they talk so fast? Last Saturday I got Inu-Yasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time, and I watched it in Japanese, and they talked too fast for me. -.-U Oh, well. At least in the English language we get a few breaths between our sentences.(A pun intended here…) Anyway, reviews! This is my first most popular InuYasha story yet, and I thank you all! My last one was a one-shot with a InuYasha/Kagome/Kikyo pairing, and it only got two reviews. Figures. -.-; I'm glad the people listened to me when I said I wanted more than one word and constructive criticism. It made my day!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is currently owned by Rumiko Takahashi and probably other companies as well, but I don't know them. No money is being made from this story and I have no business to repeat myself anymore so this is the last time for a while that I shall be saying this… well, in this fic anyway.  
  
Chapter 4: The Many Legends of Grampa Higurashi  
  
It was the next day, and Mrs. Higurashi, Grampa and Sota were near the well that Kagome had jumped in around 4 o' clock this morning. Mrs. Higurashi looked down into the well.  
  
"I guess it is safe to say it was the right one, mom,"Sota said, looking down as well.  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right, Sota… I just hope someone is looking after Kagome."  
  
"Knowing her, probably met some new goofy friends all ready."  
  
"Sota, don't make fun of your sister's friends."  
  
"Sorry, mom."  
  
"Sota may have a point though,"Grampa said. The two turned towards him to hear him out. "In the middle ages, I suppose, the Warring States era, in the 1400's more or less I am not sure, demons, humans and all sorts of creatures existed, even wolf demons and priestess/priests. All of them were turned into a vampire by an evil vampire who was born a vampire and lived a vampire. His name was Naraku and he started the trend of everyone being a vampire in that era."  
  
"So you mean to say that sis is in a world full of vampires?"Sota asked. Gramps nodded.  
  
"Will she be all right?"Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I believe so,"Grampa replied. "There are few evil vampires in that era, but the greater number of vampires are nice. She probably all ready made friends with some of them. Say, Sota, didn't you say that Kagome had…"  
  
"Fangs?"Sota asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, she does, Grampa, we saw them on her earlier this morning,"Mrs. Higurashi explained to him. "Who do you think could have bitten our daughter… how could he have gotten into our house? We would have known if someone broke in — "  
  
"There IS another legend… but maybe I should leave it for another day, when Kagome returns."  
  
"Do you think she will bring her crazy vampire friends with her?"Sota asked.  
  
"Sota, remember what I said??"  
  
"Sorry, mom. I was only asking. And anyway, vampires are scary."  
  
"You have never even met one,"Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"I saw the one that was biting Kagome tonight. It was wearing a red kimono, he had red pants on, he had silver/white hair, I think… and he had golden eyes, wings, and dog ears…"  
  
"Dog ears, you say, Sota?"Grampa asked him. Sota nodded. "It maybe the legend I was thinking about."  
  
"What legend? Why do you have to wait to tell it when sis gets back?"Sota asked impatiently.  
  
"Because then Kagome might understand what is going on in the world she's in, dear,"Mrs. Higurashi replied for him. Grampa nodded and they both continued to look down the well for the time being.  
  
She did have a point after all. Kagome didn't know what the bloody hell was going on in her other world, she only understood what Koga had explained to her. She had no idea who this Kikyo person was. She knew all the other people pretty good. She was glad they considered her a friend. There was Sango — an excellent demon exterminator with her friend Kirara, who was a demon cat, and she could not be turned into a vampire. Then there was the flirtatious monk Miroku, who was cursed by Naraku by not becoming a vampire, but because of the wind tunnel in his hand. Then there's Shippo — the kawaii little fox demon child who any girl would just die to huggle, and he was also a vampire, but didn't look like it or act like it very often, or so Kagome noticed. Next is Koga, the wolf demon whom Kagome had met down below the mountain when she first arrived in this era. Lastly, Inu-Yasha, the one who bit her and turned her into a vampire. She didn't feel like one, but she had this throbbing pain in her back every now and then, and she didn't know what was causing it. Miroku had explained who Kikyo was to Kagome, since Inu-Yasha didn't have the courage or will to speak at that time to anyone. He was in too much of a shock after seeing the girl who pinned him to a tree 50 years ago come back from the dead — whoever brought her back. He guessed it was Naraku though, he had no idea why, but he would find out soon enough.  
  
They had all returned sleeping after work and explanations were complete. Shippo had stayed with Kagome, Miroku and Sango in another area in a cave, Koga went off with some of his palls, he didn't feel like sleeping after what happened and Inu-Yasha, well, he was just staring — at Kagome, not into space.  
  
"Kikyo's right… why does she look like her? Is it possible that she is the reincarnation of Kikyo…?"  
  
Kohaku: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I can't think of anything else to write about. I still have to think of Grampa's legend, and how he is going to tell it. It is only about how Kikyo and Inu-Yasha met and how Naraku decieved them and stuff, so if you know on any ideas that might help me in any way, please let me know in a review! Ja ne!  
  
R&R  
  
Later days! 


	5. A Kiss That Causes Jealousy

Slytherin Goddess: Hey, there, people! I'm here with the fifth chapter of my Inu-Yasha story. I'm glad it's doing well so far. I did an Inu/Kik one shot before and it only got 1 review, so I'll be doing a Kikyo one-shot this time and hopefully I might get reviews! :) I have the pairings all figured out now!!  
  
Miroku/Sango, Inu/Kag, Kik/Inu, Koga/Kag, Sess/Rin, Naraku/Kik (if he makes an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. She also owns Ruri, Hari, Menomaru, Kanna, and Kagura, who will all be making an appearance in my story later on.  
  
Chapter 5: A Kiss That Causes Jealousy  
  
Inu-Yasha kept on staring at Kagome until he fell asleep. Kagome was awake the whole time, and was fully aware of Inu-Yasha staring at her, but she had her eyes closed so he had no idea she was even up. Shippo was leaning against her, snoring softly. Kagome smiled and pulled the blanket up and over him a little more to his chest and looked out the entrance to the cave. How could she get home? She came through the well, so was it the way back too…?  
  
She also thought about what Kikyo had said. Would she really be sent to hell… or worse? She thought Kikyo looked determined, so she was pretty sure she could back up threats. But, why did Kagome look like her? That was what the threat was all about, anyway. She didn't understand.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears moved. He could no longer hear the sound of Kagome's relaxed breathing, so he knew she was awake. He opened his eyes slowly to see Kagome getting up slowly, and leaving a pillow (I did it!) under Shippo's head, and walked out of the cave.  
  
After Kagome left, Inu-Yasha heard someone speak. "Now, where could she be going?"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his head to the right, and almost fell over in shock. "MONK, DON'T DO THAT!!"  
  
Kagome heard Inu-Yasha and Miroku talking, so she thought she had better get to the well as quickly as possible.  
  
"Sorry I have to leave so soon, guys…"Kagome started, when an aching pain in her back began to take over her. She cried out in pain, and since she was still near the cave, Koga rushed over to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"Koga asked frantically. "I heard you scream."  
  
"My… my back. It hurts,"Kagome replied, holding her back, and crying in pain. It was too much to bear.  
  
"Come over here and sit down,"Koga gestured to a large rock beside the cave's entrance. Inu-Yasha watched their every move, worried about Kagome.  
  
Once they sat down, the pain began to lift, but it was still very painful.  
  
"Why am I feeling this pain, Koga? Is it because I'm…"  
  
Koga sighed. "Yes, Kagome. You are becoming one of us. The process takes about two days. First it's the fangs, then the wings, and then the rest of the body. It was painful for my first time too."  
  
"First time?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, when we go to your world, since there are no humans in our world, we have to change back into our human form, even though that's only temporary. Then when you change back to your vampire form, it's even more painful than the first time."  
  
Kagome was hesitant before speaking again. She looked at Koga. He was looking back at her with sincerity, sympathy, and… love in his eyes?  
  
The pain became so unbearable that Kagome started to cry. Koga held her in his arms, and Inu-Yasha was becoming jealous.  
  
"Shhhhh… it's going to be all right, Kagome. Once your a vampire it doesn't hurt anymore."Koga rubbed Kagome's back to try and soothe the pain, but was not doing a very good job of it.  
  
-  
  
All the while, two vampires were behind trees, watching the scene between Koga and Kagome.  
  
"Does anyone know where that girl came from?"a girl asked.  
  
"Someone said the well."  
  
"The well in Inu-Yasha's forest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ruri."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hari."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want for you to collect the girl and bring her to me,"a man said, approaching the girls quietly so that the other two would not hear.  
  
"But what's the point, master?"  
  
"Are you questioning me, Ruri?"  
  
"No, sorry, Menomaru-sama."  
  
"Better. Now, spy on them and wait for the right time to collect her and bring her to me. I expect to have her no less than 2 days."  
  
"Yes, Menomaru-sama."  
  
The two girls bowed in respect as their master disappeared.  
  
-  
  
Koga and Kagome were now looking each other in the eyes, and Inu-Yasha was getting even more jealous. Why am I getting jealous of that wolf? It's not like I like Kagome or anything… do I?  
  
Everytime Koga pulled Kagome closer, their lips grew closer as well. She knew they were going to --  
  
Too late. They all ready kissed. Inu-Yasha was jealous, and Kagome was in heaven.  
  
Slytherin Goddess: Wow! Romance, jealousy, mix huh? Well, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's not a little bit longer, and if you don't know who Ruri, Hari, Menomaru, and Hyoga are, they are from the first Inu-Yasha movie: Affections Touching Across Time! Sesshoumaru slain them and they came back alive! (gasps)  
  
Also, important! I need at least 2 characters for either Koga's wolf pack, or just random characters! So please put your name and your characters name, his/her age, outfit, and weapons/attacks and weither you want to be a random character with a problem and Inu-Yasha has to help save your village (like always) or someone from Koga's pack.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I AM NOT SAVING ANYMORE VILLAGERS!! I'VE BECOME SOFT!!  
  
Slytherin Goddess: (sweatdrops) Also, I have a great idea for a sequel and I want to ask you guys if you'd like it! So, I'll give you the first chapter's preview next chapter!  
  
Later days, folks! Keep reviewing and I'll see you all on the weekend, no doubt! 


	6. Plans Of Resurrection

Inu-Yasha: A New Legacy

Yay! The sixth chapter! So sorry I haven't updated since like forever! I wasn't interested, though I have a sequel up to this all ready. PLEASE READ IT! It's called "Inu-Yasha: A Magical Story" and it's a Crossover with HP. Hope ya like!

Oh QUESTION: How many of you want this to be Kagome/Sess or Kagome/Inu? It doesn't affect the plot but I still want to make Rin that cute little girl she is on TV, so I don't think it'd be wise to put her with Sess. I was thinking maybe she could go with Kohaku or Shippo. What'd you say?

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha isn't mine. It's Rumiko Takahashi's. However, I DO own the vampire versions of Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Menomaru, Ruri, Hari, Sesshoumaru and Rin. Jakken is still a toad, so I don't own him. YAY!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Plans Of Ressurection

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga never talked to each other. Koga and Kagome talked, sure, and whenever it happened to be that Inuyasha was crossing on Koga's path, they shot glaring daggers at each other and were on their way.

Inuyasha was furious, beyond furious, that Koga had touched, let alone, KISSED Kagome. He knew he was being silly, but still… it felt like he had deep feelings for Kagome. But… that couldn't be, could it?

He loved Kikyo, but she betrayed him. Or so he thought. But he still had left over feelings for her even after their so-called 'break up' which really turned into them killing each other.

Kagome usually spent her time talking with Sango, or playing with Shippo. She really wanted to go back to the well, because she had tests and exams to study for, but since she and Inuyasha were the only ones able to cross through the well and Shippo had put on his cute face to make her stay, she thought one more day couldn't hurt, could it?

On one fateful day when Kagome and Shippo were playing hide and seek, Ruri and Hari appeared and were walking around the village, looking for Kagome, who their master Menomaru wanted for some strange reason. He said that earlier Kagome would be pray to lure the half-demon Inuyasha to his hide out and with the sword of destruction the Tetsusaiga, he'd be able to resurrect his father and inherit all of his powers.

Of course, the plan would never work, because Inuyasha would destroy anyone who dared lay a hand on Kagome, but still, they took the chance.

"Ruri, where is this kid hiding?"Hari asked. "I've looked almost everywhere in the village!"

"Almost everywhere,"Ruri emphasized. "There's one place we never looked yet."

"And that would be…?"

"The lake, dumbass,"Ruri finished dully, shaking her head at Hari's stupidiness.

"Oh yeah!"Hari exclaimed. "I totally forgot about that place!"

Ruri shook her head sadly and looked around. She pointed. "I think it's this way. Come on."

Ruri and Hari walked towards the lake, not knowing that Shippo had watched their scene, and ran off to tell the others.

00000

When Shippo reached the village, Inuyasha and Koga were glaring daggers at one another again. Miroku and Sango were trying to stop them from fighting but it was no use.

Shippo ran up to them all in hysterics. "People are after Kagome! People are after Kagome!"

That brought Inuyasha and Koga back to Earth. "What?"

"I overheard two woman talking while I was hiding from Kagome, we were playing hide and seek. They said they were looking for a girl for their master and I heard them say Kagome's name!"

"Can you sniff her out, Inuyasha?"Sango asked.

"Which ones? Kagome or the girls?"

"Kagome, you idiot,"Miroku replied.

"Hey! I'm no idiot!"Inuyasha exclaimed. "But yeah I can sniff Kagome out. I memorized her scent, so I'd know it anywhere. Follow me."

00000

Kagome looked everywhere for Shippo, and decided it was time to give up and go home for a while. She needed to restock on some items she might need, plus get some pain killers, if that would help the immense pain in her back any.

She walked back towards the well, and was just at the lake when she saw two girls approaching her.

"Hello? How can I help you?"Kagome asked as the two of them grabbed her arms and held them tightly.

"Our master wishes to see you."

"Who are you?!"Kagome screeched. "Let me… GO!"

00000

"GO!"the gang heard Kagome yell in the distance. They were all ready too late.

They ran towards the lake, ready for a battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie: (Sweatdrop) Inu and Kik belong together! You should know that. I'm not much of a Kagome fan. Actually, my site is totally dissing her and supporting Kikyo. ANYWAYS, thanks for your review!

DemonDragon000: Okay, and what would you want Inuyasha and his friends to do when they got there? (thinks) I should do and Inuyasha: Around the world in 80 days fic. That'd be funny, since they're all ready travelling most of Japan.

carly: Yeah. Did you like the first movie? Damn magazine Shonen Jump said the second movie is comin' out December 28th. I went to buy it, wasn't there, on New Years Eve while watching Inu-Yasha the TV said it was coming out January 25th! I'm really pissed off! Thanks for reviewing anyway!

Hellokitty-4-ever: Okay, here's the sixth chapter!

inuyashasbabygurl54: Arigato gozaimasu for the compliment and sure I'll put your character in! In the next few chapters, perhaps!

A/n: I hope you liked it! 


	7. Transformation: Complete

Inuyasha: A Vampire Legacy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/n: Hey guys! Review responses:

Kagome Lovers Cool: Arigato gozaimasu!

stand alone complex 17: I don't know, really. Pairings are too complex in my story. Keep reading to find out, though!

Akileh: Arigato gozaimasu for all of your reviews. Just wait and see what happens. Even I don't know. :laughs:

Chapter 7

Transformation: Complete

A few hours later, Kagome woke up to find herself in a hidden cavern. She looked around, but it was completely dark so she couldn't see anything at all. She heard two voices talking though. She tried to listen in, but they were too far away. What did these people want with her? She was new to this era, and wasn't used to being kidnapped and being the evil guy's favorite, which she assumed she was, since lots of people seemed to want to kill her these days. No pun intended.

She heard footsteps approaching her, but it wasn't one of the girls that was walking up to her. She felt her chin being lifted up into the air, and her eyes settled on a man's blue (A/n: I don't know much about Menomaru, so fill me in) eyes. They were startling, really. They glared daggers at her. What did she do to get this guy so wound up at her?

"Listen to me, wench,"Menomaru said, gripping her chin hard with his hands. "If you don't listen to me and do as I say, you shall be severly punished. Is that understood?"

Kagome nodded. "What do you want from me, though? What do I have that you want?"

Menomaru smirked. "It's not something you have what I want. You'll find that out in due time. Now stay there. I will return shortly. I have a few things that need attending to. Don't leave this site or you'll be punished severly."

Kagome nodded and heard Menomaru's footsteps fading. So, at least he was gone for now. But... what did he want her for? If is wasn't anything she had then... ew! That was just gross! 'Bad thoughts, Kagome, bad thoughts. You are not with him. You are with Koga! Snap out of it!'

But, the more she thought about it, it was like she wasn't with anyone. She was with Koga for only a short time, and she hardly knew anything about him. So, how could she say she was with him? What did Menomaru need her for? She couldn't get it.

Suddenly, the unbearable pain in her back began to grow emmensley. She bit her lip to keep her from screaming, and suddenly, wings came out of her back at the speed of light. They were a beautiful white set of wings. Then, her fangs came out. Then the rest of her body began to change. She looked totally like a new person... er... creature. She didn't see herself, but the only thing that looked inhuman about her was the wings she possessed on her back. Nobody would believe it was her. She could escape this way.

She tried using her wings, and found out the pain in her back was no longer. She flapped them, and after a few times, she got the handle of flying with them, so she took off towards Koga's place, where she knew the gang was staying.

Almost At Menomaru's Hideout

Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were on their way to rescue Kagome, when they were greeted with an interesting sight. Kagome was high in the air, using her wings to get her to her destination. She flapped them slow, just to get the hang of it, then they'd go at the speed of light and she'd sped past them.

"Kagome!"they all shouted.

She turned back, and was shocked to see that the gang was down on the ground, looking up at her. Slowly she came back down to the ground, and she looked at them all.

"What are you doing here?"Kagome asked.

"Looking for you, of course,"Miroku answered. "Shippo overheard those two girls that wanted to capture you while playing hide and seek, and went in search of us."

"When did you fully transform, Kagome?"Sango asked.

"About half-an-hour ago,"Kagome replied. "Is there any way to get rid of these wings? I mean, I'll fly back to the well using them, but is there any way to get rid of these?"

"Fold them up."

"What?"

"Fold them up,"Miroku answered. "It's not very hard. We learned how to do it when we were kids. Well, some of us did, when we were vampires."

They all nodded.

"Is it hard?"Kagome asked.

They all shook their heads. "And it doesn't hurt as much as when they are coming out."

"Okay, thanks for the information, guys,"Kagome said. "I think I'm going to go home now. I have some things I need to do there."

"Will you come back?"Shippo whined.

"Of course I will,"Kagome answered. "I'll probably come back tomorrow, since I won't be doing anything of use then."

They all nodded, and watched Kagome fly away. Miroku and Sango and Shippo looked over at Koga and Inuyasha, who were in a daze.

"Whipped."

"Hey!"

NOTE: I HAVE ENOUGH CHARACTERS NOW! THANKS TO ALL WHO PARTICIPATED IN THAT. I SHALL PICK THE CHARACTERS AND THE PRIZE IS... WELL... YOU'LL SEE YOUR CHARACTER IN MY STORY! I COULD MAKE AN AWARD, I GUESS. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

A/n: I'm not sure how long this fic will be. I need to get the pairings straight before anything else. The only ones I'm sure of are Sango/Miroku and Kikyo/Naraku. Er... yeah. I like the pairing!

The pairing choices are:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Sesshoumaru/Rin

Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Rin/Shippo

Kohaku/Rin

Tell me which ones you want. VOTE, people! It ends next weekend!

Haku 


	8. Thoughts Of The Past And An Angry Kagome

**Inu-yasha: A Vampire Legacy**

_**To My Reviewers:**_

**_Akileh-_** Yeah, I like Inu/Kik myself…but alot of people like Inu/Kag, so I'll see what I can do.

**_Inufanatic-_** Thanks for the compliment! Some stuff will be explained in later chapters, but I'm making Inu-yasha have feelings for Kagome 'cause she looks like Kikyo.

**_rena-_** Okay.

**_sweet-Inukag-_** o.O; Seems to be the only vote I'm getting here…

**_Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher-_** 0.0 Okay, fine with me!

**_Sakura-_** Okay.

**_tohru-honda14- _**FINALLY! I love Sess/Rin too! Okay, that'll be another pairing cause it got two votes…me and you.

**_Sanoske Mika-_** You can bash her all you wanna but Kikyo's my favorite character. I don't know why, but she's my role model, though I wouldn't go as far as killing the girl who's currently 'dating' my ex-boyfriend like she did. Still, she's my role model. Thanks for reviewing!

**_aisiananimefangirl-_** Nope, you're not too late to vote.

**_inu romance FREAK-_** Thank you for all of your reviews!

**A/N: I can't believe how many reviews I got! I know alot were the same people but still! I went from 28-48! Thank you! ALSO, THE VOTING IS OVER AND IT'LL BE INU/KAG, RIN/SESS, AND MIROKU/SANGO! THANK YOU FOR VOTING!**

°°

_**Chapter 8: Thoughts Of The Past and an angry Kagome**_

°°

Kagome hadn't returned for three days, and the gang was getting worried. Inu-yasha said if she didn't come back tomorrow he'd go and look for her. Everyone highly doubted he'd go and look if anyone was looking at him while he entered the well (remember those episodes on tv where Miroku, Sango and Shippo spied on him while he went after Kagome?) so he went while no one was looking, or, thought no one was looking. Really, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were hiding behind trees, watching him, actually making sure he was going to get Kagome back.

Of course, he didn't go, because he sniffed Sango, Miroku and Shippo's scents around the well so he knew they had to be there somewhere.

"I know you're there somewhere!"Inu-yasha yelled. "You all better go before I kill you with my Tetsusaiga!"

Tetsusaiga was a fang forged by the Swordsmith Toutousai using his father's fang. His older brother, Sesshoumaru, whom he hadn't heard from in at least 50 years or so, had another sword forged by Toutousai from his father's fang as well, but his was different. It was used for healing purposes. The Tetsusaiga was used for fighting, while the Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru's sword, was used in healing, though Sesshoumaru never used it because he thought it was a useless sword. Sesshoumaru never cared for humans, so why give him that useless shit-sword?

Inu-yasha thought that his father had given him the Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru the Tenseiga for the brothers to always be fighting over the swords. (I know Toutousai thought that but he's not here, is he?) He thought that because the last time he saw Sesshoumaru, he tried to steal the Tetsusaiga. They were humans back then…well, a demon and a half-demon.

Inu-yasha still remembered one day he was young, running up to his mother and asking her what a half-breed was. His mother didn't answer him, she only cried, tears streaming down her rose-like cheeks.

Back then, the world was a rampaging war, fighting for survival. He himself had a very sheltered life, except for the occasional outings with his mother, but other than that it was always 'stay inside the house so you won't get hurt' and stuff like that. His mother was always protective of him.

_Geez, I'm not even human and I'm feeling overcomed by emotions,_ he thought.

He had heard Miroku, Sango, and Shippo run off hurriedly, so he jumped in the well.

°°

In Kagome's era, she was at her house, studying for exams and such that she had next week.

"I'm never gonna remember this in time for tomorrow!"she screamed.

"Hey, sis, if you fail five or six more times we'll be in the same grade and we can graduate together!"Sota exclaimed.

"I could turn you into a vampire, Sota,"Kagome said to that comment, and Sota ran out of her room.

"Kagome, someone's at the door asking-"

"**I'M NOT ASKING, I'M DEMANDING**!"came Inu-yasha's voice.

Kagome sweatdropped and walked out of the room only to see Inu-yasha at her room door.

"What are you doing! We have to figure out why Kikyo wants you dead, remember?"Inu-yasha yelled.

"I remember perfectly, Inu-yasha, I'm not an idiot like you,"Kagome replied.

Sota snickered, hearing their conversation from his room.

"Then why are you just sitting around here?"

"Because I have tests and exams to study for for tomorrow! Tomorrow's Friday so like I said I'd be back tomorrow because I have no school after 3!"she yelled.

"Oh, so you think you can just walst in and out of the Feudal Era whenever yo want?"Inu-yasha yelled.

"**HAI**!"Kagome yelled.

"Well, you can't!"

"**OSUWARI**!"

Inu-yasha fell to the ground.

"Until you can learn some respect for me, Inu-yasha, I'm **NEVER **coming back!"she showed her fangs to him, and Inu-yasha knew that meant she was very angry, because vampires don't show their fangs to the person they're talking to unless they are mad at them or something they did, or just plain mad.

"**FINE, SEE IF I CARE! IT WASN'T WORTH IT COMING THREE TIMES LOOKING FOR YOU**!"Inu-yasha yelled, storming out of the house, leaving Kagome in a dazed state.

"…three…times?"Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Kagome,"her mother came in. "If you want my opinion on things…I think he loves you."

°°

A/N: Go Mrs Higurashi! She figured it out before the rest! I talked about Sess but he won't be appearing for a while, and since no one is reviewing the sequel I'll make another one, better one. I hope…review please and the voting is off now!

Inu-Yasha/Kagome: 48 votes

Sess/Kag: 2 (me and a nother person)

Inuyasha/Kikyo: 1…me.

Rin/Shippo: 0 votes

Kohaku/Rin: 0 votes

Sesshoumaru/Rin: 2 votes

I know, I **LOVE** Kikyo…not that way! She's my idol, as I said when I was replying to Sanoske Mika's reviews, but hey!

Review please!

Later days!


	9. What the hell?

Inuyasha: A Vampire Legacy 

Disclaimer- I own Inuyasha, and did I mention my name was Rumiko Takahashi?

Author's Notes: Sorry if you find this chapter so short, I'm in school and I only have approx. 15 minutes or more.

°°°°

**Chapter 9: WHAT!**

°°°°

"Mom, you have got to be kidding me!"Kagome yelled. "We barely know each other!"

"I know, honey, but the way he looks at you…the way he talks to you…my suspicions will be confirmed if you kiss right in front of me,"Mrs Higurashi said.

"**MOM**!"she yelled. "**GROSS**!"

Mrs Higurashi smiled, laughed, and left the room, leaving Kagome in a huff, wondering what the hell her mother thought in her twisted mind. Could she really be in love with someone she just met and hardly spent a day with him?

'I think your mother is right,'a voice said.

'Oh, shut up.'

'I stand by what I just said.'

'Whatever. Go away, conscience.'

'Whatever you say, wench.'

'…**YOU'RE MY CONSCIENCE! HOW CAN YOU CALL ME A WHEN HE WHEN IT'S YOU YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT**!'

'Whatever. I'm not the one in love with a half-demon.'

Kagome huffed. "Damn conscience."

In the feudal Era, the gang was waiting for Inuyasha's return with Kagome.

When he came back…no Kagome.

"What's the deal Inuyasha?"Koga asked. "Did you lose her or something?"

"Sod off, Koga!"Inuyasha yelled.

"But where is Kagome?"Sango asked.

"She said she had some stuff to do and won't be back until tomorrow,"Inuyasha huffed. "You got a problem with that?"

The gang looked at one another nervously and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's the deal?"

"We think there's something wrong with Kagome's transformation,"Miroku replied.

°°°°

A/N: 51 reviews! THANK YOU! Sorry this chapter Is short!

REVIEW!


	10. New Faces

InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy

**Chapter 10: New Faces**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and all other related products and characters are as well as the original story (written in Japanese Manga). There are probably more companies but I don't know any. No profit is being made from this story.

_A/N: Your characters come in a little this chapter and the next!_

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"What do you mean, something is wrong with her transformation?"Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Well, remember our transformations?"Sango asked. "They took 2-3 weeks to complete, and hers took at least 2-3 days if not one more or less. Miroku says that can cause a deadly disease to go into Kagome's system or something."

"But vampires are dead, surely that wouldn't affect her."

"Yes, but remember, Kagome is still half-human, half-vampire,"Sango explained. "It could still kill her. I know we are all ready dead, but we are fully-fledged vampires, while Kagome is only half."

"But how do we determine if she has a disease caused by the transformation?"Inuyasha asked.

"By looking for symptoms,"Miroku answered.

"Those would be…?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well, she will be tired from using her wings, or just plain tired for no reason whatsoever, even if she does gets alot of sleep. Then, her wings will get paler than usual, if she has them out we will notice that, but Kagome isn't one for keeping her wings out. Then she will have sickness like vomiting and fever and stuff,"Sango explained.

"Did any of you guys have it?"Inuyasha asked.

"No, we were lucky,"Miroku answered. "But Kagome is from a different time and turning people into vampires from a different time can be risky…but this is what we had to do to survive."

Inuyasha nodded. "Where'd Koga go?"

"Back to the mountains to check on the other wolves,"Sango replied.

Miroku smirked. "Is Inuyasha worried about Koga?"

"Shut up, Monk!"Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku chuckled, then paused. "Wait. What about Kikyo?"

"What do you mean, Miroku?"Inuyasha asked.

"Remember that day where Kikyo said she would be back in three days to kill Kagome if we didn't find out why she looked so much like her? Stupid reason to kill someone really, but we don't have Kaede to help us out with this stuff anymore like usual, remember."

"But being a vampire means you're dead,"Inuyasha stated. "Why would Kikyo kill Kagome if she's dead? How could she kill her if she's dead?"

"She could rid her of the world,"Sango explained to him. "Like destroy her. But when she threatened Kagome she was not a vampire, though she was bitten, she was only starting her transformation. But I think the reason why her transformation only lasted 2-3 days or more was because she was from a different time and that had some effect on it. I also think the reason Kagome looks like Kikyo is because she could very well be the reincarnation of Kikyo, since Kikyo was dead before she turned into a vampire, but that evil witch Urasue, who was also a vampire, brought her back to life and bit her, making her like us. So I think we might have someone who was just as powerful as Kikyo on our hands, when she gets trained up a little."

"Who's going to train her?"Shippo asked. The three of them looked at Inuyasha, who raised his eyebrows, and then his eyes widened. "Oh, no! Don't you dare ask me to train the wench! She's all ready yelled at me once today, I don't need her yelling at me again."

"Why?"

"Because she said she had stuff to do and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon and I said she had to come back today."

"Inuyasha, you are so stupid,"Shippo stated.

"You better take that back, or I'll bury you, bring you back to life and kill you again!"Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No need to be so rash, Inuyasha,"Miroku tried to calm him. "He's just a kid."

"Who's dead, I might add."

Tears welled up in Shippo's eyes as he started crying. "I—I'm not dead!"

"Inuyasha, how could you!"Sango exclaimed, picking up Shippo and rocked him back and forth. "Until you grow up, I'm doing what Kagome did, leaving!"

"Fine, see if I care!"Inuyasha yelled, and walked off muttering to himself about stupid woman and monks.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Two twins were unconscious, leaning on the well. They were both girls, and one wore a long purple kimono with a dark purple wrap around, and the other one wore a light blue robe and a dark blue long skirt. They looked to be sixteen years old, and when they opened their eyes they blinked in confusion. Trees surrounded them from everywhere across whatever place they were in. But... weren't they just in the city of Tokyo? What the hell was this place? The place seemed to be dark, too. They looked around, and saw golden eyes in the bushes. When something jumped out at them, the twins screamed their heads off. Standing in front of them was a man with long silver hair, golden eyes, a red kimono, and... white dog ears? Something about that didn't seem right to them. They took a closer look. The man was deathly pale, and eyes were vacant of emotion. Well, except anger and curiosity. It was pointed at them! What did they do wrong? Did they tresspass in his area? Wait... trespass... They looked deeper into him. He grinned evilly at them, and he had fangs! He was a vampire!

They screamed!

X

**nuyashasbabygurl54:** Your character will probably appear next chapter, like all the rest will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for all of your frequent reviews, they have been greatly appreciated.

**Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher: **Yes, we picked Inuyasha/Kagome out of all the people to be with Inuyasha! (sweatdrops)

**kayla: **Yeah, I just realised that. So, I hope I fixed that up in this chapter, I said it alot of times, didn't I? Oh, well! Thanks for reviewing!

**torn-soul0:** I love your name! It's awesome! Thanks for reviewing my story!

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for all of your reviews. I didn't know I would do **THAT** good on this fic, cause at the start I only had like 4 reviews. Now I have 54 and I'm really happy about it! Thanks so much! Please continue to review!

_Kohaku Ishtar_


	11. Something's Wrong

Inuyasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter Eleven: Something Wrong

'It sure has been a while since I last saw Inuyasha…' Kagome Higurashi thought, while staring out the window of her classroom in Tokyo, Japan.

She was of course, still a vampire, but she could disguise herself to make it look like she was perfectly human. Of course, her mother, younger brother and grandfather knew she was a vampire but that didn't matter to her. She really didn't care who found out, but on the other hand, she kind of did, because then she would be an outcast to the whole world. She knew everyone in the Middle Ages was a vampire, so it was hard to tell how the race of vampires was wiped out if there are none in her time today.

"Miss Higurashi, will you please read us the second paragraph?" her teacher asked.

Kagome didn't even know she wasn't paying attention until her thoughts were drifted back to her teacher who was looking at her with a stern expression on his face.

"Sorry, sir… I wasn't paying attention," Kagome said. "You see, sir, I was sick for a while and-"

"That's no reason for you not to be paying attention, Miss Higurashi," their teacher stated. "Please report to the office immediately. If you're still feeling sick, you can call home."

Kagome nodded and got up with her books in her hands as she left the classroom. Her friends, one in particular, Hojo, looked after her worriedly. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in two weeks, what could be wrong with her? He thought worriedly.

"Hojo?" Kagome's friend, Kaze asked. "Is Kagome all right? I thought you would know what happened to her, since you're going out with her and all."

"I have absolutely no idea," Hojo said. "That's why I'm worried."

Kagome was resting in one of the hospital beds in the nurse's office, on her back, which was in serious pain. She had called her family to come and get her, but no one was home.

"Hey."

She turned to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SCHOOL?" she yelled.

"I came to see you because I was worried," Inu-yasha replied. "You haven't been back in a few days."

"If you remembered clearly, we're having a feud?" Kagome asked.

Inu-Yasha blinked. "W-We are?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you don't remember. Anyway, would you be able to take me home? My back hurts."

"Where do you live?"

"Oh my god!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're too dumb to remember where I live? You're pathetic! The Well you come out of is at my house, dumb ass!"

"Well, sooooory," Inuyasha said. "Sorry for being so fucking dumb. Fine, I'll take you home. Get on my back."

She did and they flew off into the night.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait! Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm in school!

REVIEW!


	12. A Few explanations and another problem

Inuyasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter Twelve: A Few Explanations and a new problem

When Kagome and Inuyasha got back to the Feudal Era, everyone was waiting their return. They went into Koga's hideout and walked over to the gang, which now consisted of Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kirara, Shippo and some of Koga's pack, because that's where they all resided.

Inuyasha let Kagome get off his back before returning to the others. Kagome ran over to Koga, who enveloped her in an almost bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Kagome, I was worried…"

Kagome blushed. "No need to be so dramatic and girly, Koga," she said. "I'm fine."

"Yes, well, I still worry and you can't stop me," Koga said. "Now… what's this problem I hear you've been having?"

"Well… I was sick in school, my back had an ache and I felt like my wings were trying to get out of my body. I felt like I wanted to be sick and I had a slight fever and couldn't concentrate on my work."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "This sounds highly like something we all had when we first became vampires."

"Yes…"

"What is it? Does it wear off?" Kagome asked.

"It's not necessarily a disease … or anything … it's just one of the side effects of being new to vampire transformations," Sango explained. "We've all had it, and the symptoms point directly to it. It doesn't have a name or anything, it just happens."

Kagome nodded. "So I guess that explains it… thanks."

They all nodded.

After a while, things started getting quiet. Kagome was resting in Koga's lap, Shippo was on Inuyasha's shoulder who was leaning against the wall, and Sango was in Miroku's arms. Kirara was asleep next to Sango's feet.

That is until Kagome let out an ear piercing screech.

"**KAGOME**!" they all shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" Kagome yelled.

TBC…

To **jon58840:** For chapter twelve, ignore the fact that she said the well was at her house… I didn't have much time when I wrote that because my bell in school was supposed to ring in like to seconds, so I was technically hurrying. And on the Poll, what I meant was Inuyasha & Kagome and Koga & Inuyasha. I messed that up, too!

To **snakeeyes232**: Eventually, yes, this shall be Kag/Inu, but for now, deal with Kag/Koga.

To **A Tainted Rose: **Thanks!

To **sakura14o:** Sorry it took so long but I hope ya'll like!

Also thanks to **Angelnodarkness** and **XxcutiekatxX** for reviewing!

To xxxxx: You obviously don't know how to speak Japanese, so you just tell others that they can't! You obviously don't have a life either, b/c usually when someone says something like that, they're covering up their own stupid things! I'll see you in hell!


	13. In the Hospital

Inu-Yasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter Fourteen: _In the Hospital_

A/N: Okay, again I worked on this at school, so bare with me! I am missing my favorite show to do this for you all.

…

When Kagome woke up, she found herself to be in a Hospital. One of her world. She only knew it was a Hospital because everything was white. From ceiling tiles to the floor tiles.

A knock on the door was heard. "Come in?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

She tried to hold in her laughter, but it was almost impossible. There stood Inu-Yasha, not looking like a vampire, but dressed in guy's jeans and a white sweat-shirt, because of the cold weather. He was also wearing a baseball cap (probably belonging to Sota) to cover up his ears.

"How're you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked worriedly. "Koga couldn't come, I think practically everyone would recognise a big tail."

Kagome giggled. "Yes, that's for sure. Well … me, I'm feeling better, but the pain's still there, though it's numb."

"But it's going away?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it is," she replied. "You don't have to worry, Inu-Yasha. It's going away."

"I do have to worry!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "That never happened to any of us during our transformations."

"So am I the first one?" she asked.

"Yes, though Miroku's working on some of the pain's sources," Inu-yasha replied.

"But … the pain was surely in my wings," Kagome replied. "I kept them closed for so long they wanted to come out and it felt like they were wripping my back open it hurt so much."

Inu-Yasha winced. "I'm just glad you're all right. Koga was so frantic he sent me up here."

"Wouldn't Sango or Miroku be a better choice?" Kagome asked.

"I'm the only one besides you and Kikyo that can travel through the Well," Inu-Yasha explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that,'' Kagome stated. "We never figured out why I am 'attached' to Kikyo or why she's interested in me yet, have we?" she asked.

"No, but we're all trying," Inu-yasha said. "What's strange though is, it's been pretty long since her threat and she hasn't made a move yet."

"I just thought that myself," Kagome stated.

"Maybe it was just an empty threat?" Inu-yasha thought aloud.

"Think again, Inu-Yasha."

When the two vampires turned, they saw…

-----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, come on! It's so damn obvious who's there! I am not even gonna say it, you have to know!**


	14. Life or Death: The Ultimate Choice

InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter 15

Life or Death, The Ultimate Choice

When the two vampires turned, Kikyou stood in front of them with a bow and arrow pointed right for Kagome's heart. The girl gasped in surprise and hid behind her hanyou friend for protection.

"Relying on him to protect you, I see," Kikyou sneered. "You should know better... he's only a half-demon."

Kagome blinked. "Well, he's a lot stronger than you!"

Kikyou glared. "Show your incarnation some respect, wench!" she exclaimed and shot the arrow right for them.

Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome out of the way and got hit by the arrow instead. Kikyou dropped her bow in shock. She never meant to hurt him… never, just the girl. Never in her wildest dreams would she hurt her beloved hanyou…

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed as he collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

'_No…' _Kikyou thought to herself. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Why did you do that! My arrow was not meant for you!"

"Even if I could've gone back into the past to change my action, I wouldnt've! I love her!" he exclaimed before he fell into unconsciousness. "I love Kagome Higurashi!"

**TBC…**

A/N: Um... yah. Sorry ABOUT IT TAKING ME FOREVER TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER EVERYONE! I HAD ANOTHER ACCOUNT I WAS BUSY ON -AND- SCHOOL HAD STARTED.

Review!


	15. Kagome's Decision

**A/N:** Sorry my chapters are so ... **SHORT**! I've noticed that, too. Tomorrow I won't be able to update cuz my school is going to the Anne Frank exhibit. However, Friday... yay!

* * *

InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter 15

Kagome's Decision

* * *

Kagome stared at the miko with hatred. How could she? She hit Inuyasha with an arrow! He was dying as they stood there, glaring at each other, and she didn't know what the hell to do about it! She was so upset right now but she learned not to cry in front of her enemies.

"Kikyou!" Kagome shouted and pointed an arrow at Kikyou, having gotten them from Miroku and Sango at the village. _'One girl can't keep too many secrets, can she?'_ she smirked. "I thought you loved him but you're just going to let him die? I won't have it!"

She let the arrow go. Kikyou easily dodged it and sent an arrow flying at Kagome. The miko, however, did not dodge, making the older miko's eyes widen. "Why did you not dodge my arrow? Do you not want to save your beloved?"

Kagome smiled. "If he's going to die then so am I!" she exclaimed and collapsed to the ground. Too bad they were in a hospital room with no help from the monk or demon exterminator.

"Sorry Sango, Miroku...Inuyasha, I guess I'll see you in the next life," she smiled as she closed her eyes, except when she heard a scream.

"**KAGOME**!"

That was... him. But how?

"Inu...yasha..."

"Kagome, fight it! Don't die, not yet!" he cried. "Don't leave me!"

The miko's eyes widened. _'Don't ... leave ... him?_' she looked at the hanyou vampire and saw actual tears flowing down his cheeks from where he lay on the ground of the hospital room. "Kagome..."

_'I'll fight for you!'_ she thought, even if she could no longer speak. She told him with her eyes and he nodded in understanding.

"All right.." he looked towards where Kikyou was, but she disappeared. He sighed and crawled over to Kagome and cradled the miko in his arms. "Don't leave me..."

* * *

**TBC...**

**I made it longer than yesterday, hopefully. :D I got a lot of reviews for such a short chapter. Thanks a lot!**


	16. Waking Up

**A/N:** I am making the Wellhouse at Kagome's place, because it fits.So sorry about the confusion. But once the story is complete, hopefully I'll fix the errors.

* * *

InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter 16

Waking Up

* * *

A week later, Kagome Higurashi opened her eyes to the blinding light that shone through her bedroom window. She wondered how she had gotten here, then she remembered the past events.

Inuyasha had been shot with an arrow.

By Kikyou.

The woman she thought loved Inuyasha. But it turned out she didn't, she just wanted to kill Kagome because she stole his heart. If she couldn't have him, Kagome couldn't have him, and so no one could have him.

But she survived.

The only question was, where was Inuyasha? Where was her beloved hanyou?

"Onee-Sama!" Sota exclaimed upon seeing his sister was awake. "You're all right! I'll go tell Oji-San and Okasan and Inu-Yasha!"

"Wait... Inuyasha's here?" Kagome asked. "In my house?"

"Yeah, he recovered a lot quicker than you did," Sota explained. "The nurse said she came to check on you when she found you both on the floor with arrows piercing out of your chest. You barely made it out a-alive, but Inuyasha was conscious when we found you."

_'Oh my poor Inuyasha,' _she thought. "Where is he?" she asked wonderingly.

"Sitting in the Well house," Sota thought. "He's leaning against the Bone Eater's well, sleeping. Say, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you pierced by arrows?" Sota asked. "They aren't a… common weapon these days."

Kagome blushed. "It…it's a long story, Sota. One that I really don't feel like explaining today, all right?" she whispered. All she really wanted to do was go to Inuyasha to see that he was all right. She got out of bed and once Sota left the room, she got changed into a pink kimono with purple flowers. She then walked out of her bedroom and downstairs, outside to the Well house. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of her beloved hanyou sleeping, leaning against the well.

She quietly made her way over to him and hugged him from behind. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You…you're all right," he whispered and hugged her tightly to his chest, inhaling her sweet scent. "I'm so glad."

Kagome smiled. "You were really worried about me... weren't you?" she whispered.

"Of course I was," Inuyasha told her. "I couldn't stand watching you sleep in that bed, knowing it was Kikyou who put you in that condition. I meant what I said before, Kagome. I love you. No one else. I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

Kagome had tears in her eyes by the time he was done talking. "Oh Inuyasha, my Inuyasha. I love you til death do us part."

Inuyasha held her tightly. "Will you let me... mark you?"

Kagome smiled, her fangs showing. "Hai. I will."

Inuyasha bent his head down and moved her hair away from her neck. He bit beside the vampire mark he made on her neck. Now she was officially all his. He smiled as she yawned and fell asleep as the venom from his teeth mixed with her blood.

"You're mine now," he whispered. "Not the filthy wolf's. All mine and I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone take you without a fight!"

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Would you believe another fic by me is almost finished? WAAAAAAH! I can't! It's been...2 years! WAAAAHH! Review!


	17. Back To The Past

**A/N:** The story is drawing to a close! Twenty chapters exactly, and this is seventeen! Two updates in one day, lucky guys.

* * *

InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter 17

Return to the Past

* * *

Two months later and Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to return to the Feudal era. It wasn't that it took two months for them to heal. No. It was that they wanted to spend some time alone together before they returned to the Feudal Era.

Kagome woke up to find herself in Inuyasha's arms. They were by the Bone Eater's well. Kagome smiled, her fangs showing. She played with Inuyasha's ears gently until they twitched, signalling he had woken up. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Ohayou," he yawned.

"Ohayou," she giggled. He was too cute. And all hers. "Ready to go back home?"

Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up in his arms. They had all of their supplies there and so they jumped into the Well together.

-.-.-.-.-.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kouga were all in Kaede's village. Even though the priestess was long gone, it was still called Kaede's village. They were eating rice and it was near lunch time.

"Hey Sango, did Kagome say when she'd come back?" Shippou whined, missing her. She was his adoptive mother figure and he missed her.

"They said a month ago, but its been over two," Sango explained.

"I wonder what could've happened over in Kagome's time," Miroku said.

"Hmm..."

"Hey! We're back, you guys!"

"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed and bounced towards her. "You're back!"

Miroku and Sango walked not too far behind him. Shippou bounced into Kagome's arms, who giggled.

Kouga came behind them and looked directly at Kagome and Inuyasha. He smelt the air, and smelt Inuyasha all over Kagome, and her mark. His eyes widened. "Kagome…"

"Gomen naisai, Kouga," Kagome smiled sadly. "But I love Inuyasha."

Kouga just nodded and hopped off in a huff. Inuyasha inwardly smiled. At least he wouldn't come after Kagome anymore, at least not if he had anything to say about it.

"So, are we travelling again?" Sango asked, Kirara coming behind her. It was the first time Kagome met the feline cat, and the cat jumped onto her shoulder and mewed. Kagome squealed in cuteness. "What's her name?" she asked Sango.

"Kirara," she answered.

Kagome squealed. "She's so cute!" Kirara mewed in response. She and Kirara spent the entire night playing, flying in the sky, while everyone watched the girl from the future.

* * *

TBC 


	18. The Final Battle Part I

InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy

Chapter Eighteen

Final Battle Part I

Months had passed since Kagome and Inuyasha returned back in time to the Sengoku Jidai, and not much has happened. If there was a demon attack, it was never a very strong demon and could easily be taken out using one swing of the Kaze no kizu or being sucked into the Kaza Ana. Kagome helped out a lot in battle as well. She used her claws to slash demons, wings to trap them and possibly throw them into different directions, and she used her teeth to obviously bite in the demons, however gross it may taste. Kagome was highly reminded of Sunny Baudelaire. She laughed silently and Inuyasha looked at her with a weird look.

"What's so funny?" he asked her wonderingly.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled. "A character in a book I'm reading."

Inuyasha just nodded and stared back up at the sky. Suddenly he sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "It can't be…no, it can't possibly be-" he was cutt off by a scream and he went off running.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome screamed.

"Don't follow me!" he yelled back. "Stay with Miroku and Sango!"

Kagome nodded reluctantly, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

When Inuyasha got to the source of the screaming, he could not believe his eyes. There, in the clutches of the evil hanyou who had turned them all into vampires...

...was his mother.

"Mother!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He ran towards Naraku, but was thrown back by a barrier, and collapsed to the ground.

Izayoi opened her eyes and looked around, finally spotting him. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "Let go of me!" she exclaimed to Naraku.

Naraku chuckled. "I don't think so, my dear Izayoi," he chuckled. "I will absorb you into my body and your powers will be mine."

"Not on your life!'' Inuyasha exclaimed and came at him with Tetsusaiga. "_ADAMANT BURRAGE_!"

_'How... how is this possible?'_ Naraku wondered as shards hit his barrier and broke it, rendering him powerless. A shard hit his arm and let go of Izayoi, who fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran and caught her before Naraku could. He put her against a tree and told her to take Tetsusaiga's sheath.

A sacred arrow flew inbetween Inuyasha and Naraku and hit Naraku square in the chest. The two hanyous both looked up at the sky to see Kagome on Kirara with Sango and Miroku behind her, and she was holding a bow.

"Kagome! I thought I told you to stay behind!" he exclaimed.

"I couldn't!" Kagome exclaimed. "You told me to fight for you, and now you expect me to leave you behind when you go and fight!"

Inuyasha sighed. She had a point, but...

"It's too dangerous!" he exclaimed. "Get my mother to safety!"

Kagome, Miroku and Sango's eyes widened and their eyes drifted over towards Izayoi, who was watching Naraku and Inuyasha fight. _'Inuyasha told me his mother was dead!'_ Kagome thought. '_He told all of us! Did Naraku resurrect her? For what purpose?'_

Suddenly, she screamed. A searing pain in her back began to occur, and she could no longer hold in the screams.

"**KAGOME**!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wouldn't let your guard down if I were you!" Naraku sent a blast at Inuyasha, who took the full blow.

"**INUYASHA**!" Kagome screamed as blood began to pour out of her back.

Sango's breath caught half-way up her throat. "M-M-Miroku, w-w-what's happening t-t-to her?"

"I honestly don't know, Sango," he whispered, wincing as blood came out of Kagome's back. No matter what Sango and Miroku tried to do, they could not stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha looked up at them helpessly._ 'Oh… what can I do? Maybe she was better off with Kouga… maybe it was my mark that affected her… but I marked her, changed her. So how could that be?'_

He looked at Naraku. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **After the final battle, the epliogue. Can someone please tell me if my spelling is correct on Adamant Burrage?


	19. The Final Battle II

**InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Final Battle Part II**

****

****

* * *

****

****

The evil hanyou just chuckled. "I did nothing to her, Inuyasha," he replied. "It was you. If you hadn't turned her in the first place, none of this wouldn't have happened. It's simply because of her miko powers that the pain she is in is so much. The vampire transformation and the miko powers- when they mix, it's not a pretty sight to watch."

Inuyasha growled. "But Kikyou was a miko!"

"She was turned vampire -_after_- she died," Naraku reminded him. "She can't feel physical pain after dying."

Inuyasha, once again, growled menacingly and watched as Sango and Miroku got Izayoi onto Kirara and got somewhere's safe with her and Kagome.

That is, until Miroku started screaming.

"No, Houshi-Sama!" Sango cried and held him tightly. "Y-You can't…"

Kagome growled. "**DIE, NARAKU**!" even with blood pouring out, she was still able to move and shoot an arrow. With his barrier down, he should not be able to survive, and since he was a vampire, he didn't have a heart…

Her arrow went straight for Naraku, illuminating the sky in a bright pink light. It hit directly into his chest, causing the hanyou to scream and slowly dissapear.

Kagome collapsed against Kirara's weight, and wondered. _'Is he gone?'_

"Houshi-Sama…" tears welled in Sango's eyes. "No… N-Nani?"

Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango. Miroku was holding his hand in agony, but suddenly, the wind stopped blowing completely. She blinked.

"Houshi-Sama, is it…gone?" Kagome asked worriedly. She hadn't known them for very long, but they were very dear to her and she would die without them by her side.

Miroku nodded, sighing. "Hai. It is," he said as the Kaza Ana disappeared once and for all. Sango screamed out of joy and hugged him... but then thought of something.

"Oh no…" she whispered. "Kirara, fly down!" she instructed and the neko youkai flew down. Miroku, Izayoi and Kagome all got off her, but Sango stayed.

"Sango?" Miroku asked tiredly.

"Stay here, Houshi-Sama!" Sango exclaimed. "I must find Kohaku!"

Miroku nodded in understanding and watched his beloved fly away.

Kagome kneeled on the ground in pain. The bleeding stopped, but she was still in pain and her wounds were still open. Izayoi noticed this and walked over. She chanted something in a language she didn't know, and suddenly the wounds on Kagome's back, along with the pain, disappeared.

"A-Arigatou…" Kagome panted. Izayoi only nodded and smiled. She felt something at her neck and slapped it.

Myouga came flying down into her hand.

"Myouga-jiji, I haven't seen you in ages," Izayoi smiled. "How are things?"

"Oh, quite well, Izayoi-sama," Myouga the flea replied. "I didn't expect to see you here... I thought you were under Naraku's captivity."

"You mean you knew and didn't tell us!" Inuyasha growled. He walked over to the flea and seeing the angry look on his face, made Izayoi giggle. _'Poor Myouga… he's in for it now.'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed running over to him. "Is this it?"

"Is what what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome held up a pink round jewel. "Is this the Shikon no tama?"

Inuyasha blinked, stammered for a moment and gaped like a goldfish. "Uh… yeah, um… where did you get that?"

"It was on the ground over there," Kagome answered, pointing at the entrance towards Naraku's castle.

"It's completely purified, Kagome!" he exclaimed. "You purified the jewel by just touching it?"

Kagome looked confused. "I…well…I defeated Naraku… but uh … hai?"

Inuyasha did an anime fall. "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is ... the longest chapter I wrote this year! Lol. I mean that literally... :P Anyway, next chapter is the last!


	20. The Start of a Perfect Beginning

**InuYasha: A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Start of a Perfect Beginning**

****

* * *

****

A year had passed since Naraku's death, Izayoi's resurrection, and the mating process of Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha. They were to have a wedding in Kagome's time, or else her mother would freak at not being there for her baby's wedding when the time came.

On that day in December, Kagome was in her time studying for a test. It was big because it was a final exam, and she had begged Inuyasha to let her stay for at least five days until the stress of exams were over.

A week later

Kagome returned to the Sengoku Jidai to find nobody waiting for her. Odd, considering how Inuyasha **ALWAYS **waited by the well for her return. She was slightly worried that something happened to her beloved hanyou.

But on the way back to the village, she heard Izayoi's voice and Inuyasha's. She saw them walking together along the lake, and smiled.

_Inuyasha finally has his mother... and not some cheap trick Naraku planned to destroy him with..._

Kagome smiled and bounced into Kaede's hut. She was greeted with warm welcomes and a hyper Shippou. She giggled.

Life was perfect.

Especially if you had a hanyou named Inuyasha as your mate to protect and love you until the day you die.

It wasn't the end...

No...

It was the start of a perfect beginning.

* * *

**-END-**

**WOW... FINISHED! WAAAAAAAAH! -cries- Anyway... please review and tell me how you enjoyed it!**


End file.
